


Jealous much?

by panini_kun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Theyre both sober chill, They’re lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panini_kun/pseuds/panini_kun
Summary: I wrote this months ago and I just found it again
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Jealous much?

Natalie was jealous. She didn’t want to think she was but..with how the new legend Loba was hanging all over Renee, it made Wattsons blood boil. Renee and Wattson had been pretty on the down low about their friends with benefits situationship. Natalie knew Renee wasn’t hers, even though she wished she was. 

Natalie huffed and turned away when Renee let out a slight chuckle at one of Lobas jokes. 

“You good kid?” Elliot asked, he stood in front of her cleaning a glass. Natalie looked at him and nodded.

“You sure? You’ve been starting at Wraith since Loba started hangin all over her. They seem pretty friendly huh?” He chuckled and Natalie shot him mean look. Her head was hammering with the drinks she had just hitting her empty stomach. They had won a long match and Elliot insisted they come straight to the party

“Yeah they seem pretty comfortable” Natalie mumbled into the glass of whatever she was drinking, she didn’t remember. Elliot chuckled 

“You jealous?” He whispered leaning over the bar closer to Nat. 

“Listen Sparky” He propped himself on his arms and Natalie shot a mean look at him

“Don’t call me that”

“Natalie” Elliot said more sternly

“Ren likes you. A lot. She just doesn’t wanna freak you out by makin anything serious” Elliot smiled warmly. Natalie looked at him with distrust

“I’ve know her since the beginning of the games. I know these things” He shrugged and grabbed the glass in Natalies hand

“Make a move. Make it bold!” He said, a light in his eye

“You’re one to talk with your eyes all over Bloodhound” Natalie giggled. Elliots smile dropped and he turned back to her

“Low blow” He mumbled turning around to go clean glasses left alone at the bar. Natalie sighed and pushed herself off the stool. A bold move? Ok. Natalie could do bold. 

She walked towards where Renee and Loba were sitting. Loba had her arm propped up on the back of the booth, her hand buried in Wraiths hair. Renees face was a certain color of Red. Natalie was usually the only one to make Renee that color. Natalie slid into the booth on the other side of where Renee sat. 

“You would look cute with an undercut” Loba said, it was the first thing Wattson heard her say. Renee shrugged, she didn’t look uncomfortable. 

“I enjoy it long. It gets kinda uncomfortable if it’s too short” She answered. Natalie shifted in her seat as Renee looked over to her

“What do you think Nat? Undercut or no?” She asked. Natalie smiled gently and brushed her short nails through the bottom of Renees hair and then pulled away

“Non, easier to pull when long” Natalie said with a certain tone that only Wraith could notice. She moved and put her hand near the top of Renees thigh. Renees face almost got darker. She cleared her throat and turned towards the other woman sitting next to her

“H-have you met Loba?” Renee stuttered out, trying to play it off

“She blew up skull town right?” Natalie asked, feigning innocence. Loba chuckled and moved her hand from Renees hair to moving her elbow on Renees shoulder 

“That..was an accident” She chuckled. Renee cleared her throat and Loba smiled at Natalie 

“Loba Andrade” Loba stuck her hand out. Natalie took it and gave Loba a sweet look

“Natalie Paquette” She replied. As she let go of the other woman’s hand and looked towards the skirmisher. 

“Can I talk to you Wraith?” She gave Renee a sweet smile and squeezed her thigh. Renees eyes fluttered and she clenched her jaw. She squeezed her eyes shut

“Uh yeah is everything alright?” She finally choked out. 

“I’m bored Renee~” Natalie whispered into Renees ear and her eyes shot open. Natalie stood and shuffled out of the booth and into the hallway near the exit. Renee. Renee took a few moments to collect herself and then stood. Loba sighed

“Don’t stay away too long beautiful” She said. Renee forced a launch 

“I’m probably heading back to my dorm. Nice meeting you Loba” She said, frantically trying to free herself from the booth. She finally got into the hallway and was quickly pulled into a closet nearby. She didn’t even have a moment to react before Natalie was attacking her neck his light kisses and bites. Renee bit her lip to stop an embarrassing noise. 

“Shit Nat..what has gotten into you?” She sighed out, her vision going blurry. Natalie ignored her comment. Renee forced herself to think for a second and pushed Natalie off her. The younger woman let out a noice of disapproval 

“Nothing” She whined. Renee looked at her for a second and cocked an eyebrow. 

“You don’t act like this. Either you’ve had to much to drink or you-“ Renee stopped after coming to an epiphany with the voices in her head

“Are you Jealous?” Renee asked, a light smile lacing her face. Now it was Natalies face to turn red. 

“N-No!” She answered to quickly. Renee smirked and pushed Natalie into the wall of the closet. Letting her hands wander under Natalies shirt and to her bare sides. 

“You were jealous that Andrade had her hands all over me hm?” Renee asked as her hands traveled farther up. She stopped and Natalie let out another noise. Renee leaned up to whisper in Nats ear

“Don’t worry Nat, I’m all yours”


End file.
